Muerte y Renacer
by armius99
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Edward y Roy de fma murieron a manos de Envidia y Archer. Ahora la Puerta les da una segunda oportunidad para expiar su fracaso y evitar que padre en un futuro haga lo mismo el ed y roy de Brotherhood. Roy(Ideal) tendra que cuidar a Ed(Verdad)en los tiempos antes de Xerxes.
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1: Frente a la puerta_**

POV de Edward

Mi hermano se encontraba dentro del circulo de transmutación que Dante usaba para la piedra filosofal, ahora estoy muriendo a manos de Envidia siendo atravesado por su daga, no logre devolverte tu cuerpo Al… _lo siento, lo lamento no cumplí mi promesa…_

Este último pensamiento antes de caer en la inconciencia y aparecer frente a la puerta.

POV de Roy

No logre salvar a un inocente que estuvo en el momento equivocado, logre sacar a tiempo el cuerpo del niño Selim antes que la cayera encima de nosotros algunos escombros; pero cuando Sali de la casa Archer ahora con un cuerpo mitad automail. En su mano mecánica me apunta con una pistola y todo se vuelve oscuro escucho más disparos y escucho a Hawkeye llamando, pero me rindo y me dejo llevar…

POV en general

Frente a una gran puerta conocida como La Puerta de la Verdad las almas de ed y roy se encontraban cuando esta se abrió y unas manos los llevaron dentro de la puerta, lo último que ambos vieron fue una especie de reloj girando en sentido contrario.


	2. Capitulo 2: La búsqueda de la Verdad

**_Capítulo 2: La búsqueda de la Verdad_**

¿Dónde estoy que ocurrió, porque estoy aquí? Dice mientras se levantaba del suelo para visualizar un gran espacio en blanco y atrás de él una puerta. Dice "Roy". Hasta que una voz misteriosa le hablo.

"Vaya es la primera vez que veo un alma enfrente de la puerta sin que esta haya hecho una transmutación humana" Dice la voz.

¿Quién eres y porque estoy aquí, quién soy? Dice tratando de buscar el origen de la voz.

"Veo que no recuerdas nada, eso es mejor te ayudara mas adelante. La razón por la que estás aquí es porque no pudiste salvar a un inocente, igual que tu amigo de cabello y ojos dorados también fracaso al ayudar a su hermano"

"Regresaras junto a él atrás en el tiempo y derrotaran al homúnculo que en un futuro intentara destruir Amestris"

¿Qué es Amestris? Dice confundido.

"Por ahora no necesitas saberlo, pero ahora tu mayor prioridad será encontrar y proteger a la Verdad"

¿Y cómo encuentro a "la verdad"?

"Te será fácil encontrarlo tiene ojos azules y su cabello al igual que su ropa es blanco, ahora vete y búscalo"

En ese momento la gran puerta detrás de él se abrió de par en par y unas manos oscuras lo llevaron a su interior. Al despertar se encontraba en un espeso bosque con lo aturdido que se encontraba aun llego a escuchar unos gritos que al parecer se escuchaban a la lejanía…

Si es cierto lo que la voz dijo debe de encontrar a la Verdad, pero no puedo dejar por su cuenta a alguien en peligro. Dice al haber escuchado los gritos, decidido corrió a donde los gritos provenían solo para encontrar una aldea siendo atacada por uno bandidos. Rápido se ocultó detrás de unos escombros para averiguar cómo acabar con ellos.

Lo que parecía ser el líder era atacado por un chico de no más de 12 años, pero era rápido en sus ataques con cuchillas hasta que uno de los subordinados logro sujetarlo de su capucha para dejar al descubierto una larga cabellera blanca por donde lo inmovilizaron…

Vaya parece que tenemos un simple mocoso haciéndose el héroe, no tuviste que meterte con nosotros niño. Decía mientras el otro apretaba a un más su agarre, pero eso no era suficiente para que dejara de luchar.

"Tu deber es encontrar y proteger a la Verdad, él tiene ojos azules y cabello blanco". Pensaba mientras veía como esos sujetos iban a herir al niño que tenían. Demonios debo hacer algo y rápido. Dice mientras tazaba un circulo de transmutación, que logro sujetar a los a todos los bandidos que atacaban el pueblo.

¿¡Qué demonios ocurre!? Dice uno de los bandidos.

No es correcto atacar a inocentes y más cuando no se tiene una razón alguna. Dice mientras se acercaba hacia ellos. El chico de cabello blanco se zafo del agarre de hombre.

¡No necesitaba tu ayuda para liberarme! ...pero aun así debo agradecerte salvaste a los habitantes, gracias. Dice mientras se inclinaba un poco como muestra de agradecimiento.

La transmutación desapareció y él se encargó de los bandidos a las afueras de la aldea…


	3. Chapter 3: Soy Verdad y tu eres

**_Capítulo 3: Soy Verdad y tú eres…_**

En la tarde cuando los ayudaron a reconstruir las partes afectadas de la aldea, ambos intentaron conocerse un poco más…

¿Quién eres, porque nos ayudaste? Dice el chico de blanco.

No veo por qué no hacerlo, ustedes estaban en peligro y era obvio que alguien tenía que hacer algo para detenerlos, sino quien lo hubiera hecho. Dice mientras transmutaba una casa y finalizar la reconstrucción. ¿Vives aquí?

No… no soy de ningún lado no se dé dónde vengo desperté a hace unas dos semanas cerca del norte donde la nieve jamás se va, más sin embargo parece que con quien me encuentre siempre intenta matarme y no sé por qué. Dice algo serio y triste.

Quería preguntarte algo, pero no sé si tú eres a quien busco. Lo dice mientras se acercaba al de blanco. Tu apariencia es la misma de la descripción que alguien me dijo que te buscara, ¿Tu eres la Verdad?

El de blanco se tensa un poco y se voltea hacia su salvador, mientras que con una mano a su espalda sujeta uno de sus kunais… Bueno, la gente con la que me topo al igual que esos hombres todos me decían "La Verdad". ¿Por qué la pregunta? Decía mientras aun sujetaba fuertemente el kunai en su mano.

Bueno es que me dijeron que te encontrara y te protegiera, aunque no se el porqué. Al escuchar eso devolvió su cuchillo al su escondite para luego voltearse.

Sígueme… Decía "verdad" dirigiéndose a la salida de la aldea, el otro solo lo siguió.

Ya a varios metros de la aldea, ambos se detuvieron para seguir hablando.

Eres la persona que la "voz" dijo que me buscara ¿no es así? Aun sin voltear a mirarlo le pregunta.

Si supongo. Sorprendido de que no era el único que hablo con la "voz"

Si soy La Verdad y ¿tú quién eres? Mientras se volteaba a mirarlo.

No se mi propio nombre así que no te lo puedo decir, pero ¿qué te dijo la "voz"?

Solo me hablo de que un hombre de cabellos y ojo negro con un parche me protegería de cualquier ser vivo.

Pues ese soy yo y de ahora en adelante (mientras se arrodillaba frente a la verdad) te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario y por lo que creo también estaré aquí para servirte La Verdad.

No me llames La Verdad. Dice un poco molesto. Solo llámame Verdad a secas y no te quiero de sirviente ni nada de eso solo… _quiero un amigo_ _._ Y no seas tan formal.

Muy bien si tu así deseas lo haré como pidas. Dice mientras se levantaba.

Si tú no tienes un nombre yo te daré uno…mmmm… te llamare _Ideal_ porque al parecer tu representas más a los ideales que son protegerme, así que ¿Qué te parece?

Me encanta y tienes razón esa será siempre mi máxima prioridad no lo crees Verdad. Mientras le sonreía.

Oh… ¡Claro apuesto que seres muy buenos amigos! Mientras por primera vez como para Ideal y él mismo sonreía de oreja a oreja.


	4. Capitulo 4: ¿¡Eres una quimera?

_Pensamiento_

"Sarcasmo"

 ** _Capítulo 4: ¿¡Eres una quimera!?_**

Ya ha pasado como tres semanas desde que Ideal y Verdad se conocieron y hasta ahora Verdad se ha dado cuenta que Ideal lograba predecir donde estaba algún animal, como si lo escuchara antes de que el mismo pudiera sentir su presencia.

¿Cómo es posible que sepas que hay algún animal cerca de nosotros si yo no puedo sentirlo? –Le preguntaba a Ideal ya que él tenía la habilidad de sentir la presencia de los seres vivos y según la situación también sus intenciones, mientras le preguntaba se trepo a un árbol para ver si no había algún enemigo que pudiera atacarlos.

Yo tampoco sé cómo lo hago simplemente sé que puedo. Le contestaba para sentarse en la base del árbol.

Esa no es una respuesta Ideal. Dice Verdad a un con curiosidad que antes.

Por lo que vi hace tres semanas puedes realizar alquimia, pero además de eso ¿qué más puedes hacer?

Nunca he tratado de averiguarlo así que ¿porque no tenemos un combate y lo averiguamos?

Verdad en ese instante saco uno de sus kunais y lo lanzo lo más alto que pudo dando como distractor a Ideal, este mismo esquivaba lo más rápido que podía con su mano izquierda toma del brazo a Verdad y lo aleja para poder hacer un circulo de transmutación solo había logrado hacer la base cuando Verdad intento atacarlo, pero no impidió que usara el circulo solo para ver que la luz normalmente azul se hizo roja.

De la misma transmutación unos relámpagos salieron en dirección a Verdad solo que para que el sin mover un solo dedo levantara un gran trozo de tierra y anular su efecto. Y vaya que Verdad se sorprendió era la primera vez que veía una alquimia de rayo. Al intentar atacar a Ideal este no se encontraba a la vista; Ideal se encontraba escondido entre los arbustos sin darse cuenta un par de orejas y cola color negro se asomaban, Verdad intentaba sentir su presencia, pero no conseguía averiguar su localización, por lo que Ideal aprovecho y lo ataco por detrás con un puñetazo, al darse cuenta de la amenaza Verdad saco otro de sus kunais y lo amenazo por el cuello, mientras que el con su puño en alto estaba cerca de golpearlo en la cara.

Verdad noto algo que no estaba antes su amigo y guardián tenía un par de orejas y una cola que daban señal de intimidación, además en su puño se notaba que sus uñas se habían convertido en garras, bajo su kunai y solo se le quedo mirando.

¿Eres…una quimera? Dice señalando sus orejas.

Ideal dejo su posición de combate y rápidamente llevo sus manos a la cabeza notando así sus orejas de quimera. … ¡AAHHHH, QUE ES ESTO NOS ES PARA NADA NORMAL!

Es la primera vez que veo una quimera,… ¿son reales? Solo para acercársele y agarrar sus orejas de lobo. ¡No hagas eso es molesto!

Lo siento no pude evitarlo, es que no todos los días descubres que tu amigo es una quimera y por lo que veo de un lobo. Dice mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para ver mejor la situación.

¿Cómo es que soy una quimera, no se supone que son creadas por medio de la alquimia? Solo para intentar calmarse se sentó frente a Verdad. Bueno lo único en yo puedo llegar a una explicación es que tal vez frente a la puerta en donde estuviste la última vez te dio esta habilidad. ¿¡Y POR QUE DEMONIOS NO PUDO SER OTRA COSA!?, ¿¡DE TODA PROBABILIDAD TENIA QUE SER UNA QUIMERA!? Mientras que Ideal se quejaba Verdad uso una de sus habilidades de percepción y lo que sintió no solo era la parte animal de lobo sino también la de un ave y puede que se equivocara la de un dragón.

Como dije antes no había visto algo parecido así que será eso por qué puedes percibir y escuchar a otros seres sin tener que verlos. _Será de mucha ayuda en cuando yo no este._

¿Bueno cuál es nuestro próximo destino? Mientras intentaba cambiar el tema para animarlo.

Ideal saca el mapa que tenía guardado, supongo que unos tres o cinco pueblos y aldeas antes de ir a ver si existe esa cuidad que creo que llamaron Xerxes.

Entonces vamos no podemos perder tiempo. Comento antes de corres hacia el pueblo más cercano. ¡Oye no me dejes atrás, Verdad! Grito para apresurarse a alcanzarlo. _Bueno por lo menos no me tienes miedo como pensaba cuando ambos vimos mis partes de lobo, eso si te lo agradezco._

 ** _Perdón_** **** ** _por publicar hasta ahora, espero que les guste el capitulo 4, el capitulo 5:Llegada a Xerxes._**

 ** _Déjenme_** **** ** _sus comentarios y sugerencias por favor._**


	5. Capitulo 5: Llegada a Xerxes

Amius99: Perdón el retraso del capítulo hubo unos contratiempos, pero aquí les dejo el capitulo 5

 ** _Capítulo 5: Llegada a Xerxes_**

Verdad e Ideal en su viaje para enseñar la alquimia y su uso para ayudar a la gente fue largo, tanto que este les tomo un siglo ya que de esas aldeas y pueblos se tenían que corregir muchas situaciones que ya que existía gente que utilizaba el poder de Verdad como un arma y causar miedo.

Cuando por fin corrigieron el uso de la alquimia fueron al gran desierto para ver si Xerxes sabía algo de alquimia y en que lo utilizaban. Mas sin embargo Ideal no sabía cómo orientarse en un desierto…

¡TODO AQUÍ ES IGUAL, ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS ENCONTRAREMOS LA CIUDAD DE XERXES!?

decía un Ideal demasiado desesperado y amargado por el intenso calor que había. Te dije que transmutaras tu ropa para evitar esto, pero eres un terco, además si quieres ubicarte transfórmate en tu forma de dragón y desde el cielo averiguas cuanto nos falta de trayecto. Verdad se empezaba a irritar con el berrinche de Ideal.

¡Bromeas no pienso volar con este calor además me daría un golpe de calor antes de poder ubicarme!

¡Entonces deja de lloriquear y empieza a caminar! Le grito mientras se empezaba a mover.

No me puedes obligar. decía sentándose en la arena. _IDEAL…._ le decía mientras un aura oscura se ponía a su alrededor. ¿eh? Voltea a donde Verdad ¿¡Qué demonios!?

Verdad lo agarra de su gabardina negra para luego decirle: **¡Comienza a caminar antes de que arranque la estúpida cabeza!** ¡HAI! Dice mientras este empieza a correr hacia el Este.

Después de que Verdad convenciera a Ideal de seguir con el viaje la noche cayo y no tuvieron más remedio que esperar al amanecer aun así les los hablaban de temas alquímicos y de sus habilidades…

Siento haberte gritado de esa forma, pero me gano la ira. Este se disculpaba por su comportamiento de hace horas. Tenías todo el derecho de hacerlo, sino talvez seguiríamos en esa parte del desierto. Le comento mientras movía la madera transmutada de Verdad.

¿Tengo una duda, como es posible que hagas alquimia sin un circulo o sin juntar las manos, más aún cuando no hay material equivalente a lo que necesitas?

Te explicare, ambos sabemos que al ser La Verdad no estoy limitado a los círculos o el juntar las manos para acceder a la alquimia, pero en tu caso yo permito que accedas sin un circulo de transmutación sin tener que ver La Verdad porque sería muy peligro que con tu tipo de alquimia se pueda salir de control o en el peor de los casos también te persigan a ti.

Vaya… ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomara llegar a Xerxes? decía acostándose sobre su gabardina negra mostrando así lo que parecía un uniforme del mismo color que su gabardina, eso si nunca se quitaba la espada que tenía al costado izquierdo y sin dejar de estar alerta a cualquier peligro.

Depende, si vamos por el camino correcto llegaremos antes del mediodía. Mientras imitaba la acción de su amigo. Buenas noches Ideal, buenas noches Verdad.

Más avanzada la noche Verdad se removía entre sueños, _Una gran sombra con un enorme ojo rojo como la sangre y una macabra sonrisa, lo observaba esperando el momento oportuno para atacarlo, esta desapareció y lo que parecía un circulo de transmutación estaba a sus pies solo para que este se activase y unas manos negras lo arrastraran al interior de este: ¡Aléjense de mí, no se acerquen más, Ideal ayúdame, ¡Ideal! Gritaba aterrado solo para ver a su amigo frente a él intentando alcanzarlo sin éxito_. En ese momento despierta para ver a Ideal sacudiéndolo y hacerlo entrar en razón.

¡Verdad tranquilo solo fue una pesadilla! Le gritaba para hacerlo despertar, se despertó antes que él y noto que su sueño era intranquilo solo para que sus gritos de auxilio se lo confirmaran.

¿Ideal? Este no dijo más y se aferró fuertemente a su vestimenta.

UNAS 2 HORAS DESPUÉS

¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos a Xerxes? Dice Ideal ya visualizando la ciudad.

Nos presentaremos con la máxima autoridad del lugar y le diremos a lo vinimos. decía mientras se aferraba a su espalda como un koala a un árbol.

¿Son viajeros, acaso se dirigen a Xerxes? Pregunto un hombre algo mayor encima de un caballo que traba de una carreta.

Algo así, venimos del oeste.

Bueno están de suerte, me dirijo hacia allá; así que ¿porque no suben y los llevo? No creo que puedas cargar a tu amigo en la espalda todo el trayecto, ¿así que dicen los llevo?

Ambos aceptaron y el hombre les saco platica. ¿Qué los trae al gran desierto, no mucha gente suele adentrarse?, escuchamos de una cuidad en medio del desierto y queríamos ver si el rumor era real. Explico Ideal. Vaya y de ¿de dónde son, no parecen ser de los pueblos cercanos a Xerxes? No somos de ningún lugar, viajamos por todas partes para encontrar el lugar perfecto para vivir. Esta vez respondió Verdad que no había dicho palabra alguna desde que Ideal lo despertó de la pesadilla que tuvo.

Oh, así que buscan un hogar supongo que no han tenido mucha suerte, yo soy de Xerxes, pero a veces viajo al oeste para vender mejor mi mercancía; y hablando sobre Xerxes estamos cerca.

Verdad e Ideal se asomaron a un lado para ver que al fin llegaron a su destino.


	6. Capitulo 6: Verdalis y Umbra

Denme sus comentarios

 ** _Capítulo 6: Verdalis y Umbra_**

Gracias por traernos. Le agradeció Ideal ayudando a bajar a Verdad.

No hay porque, si algo se les ofrece o necesitan techo donde pasar la noche solo pregunten por Simón y les dirán donde vivo, o casi lo olvido ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

Ah, bueno somos… Él es Umbra y yo soy Verdalis responde Verdad antes de que lo hiciera Ideal.

Curiosos nombres, bueno me despido. Diciendo esto se va.

¿Por qué no le dijiste nuestros verdaderos nombres? Pregunto confundido, Talvez no te has dado cuenta que nunca les decimos como nos llamamos, ya que es peligroso es preferible este "nombre humano". Responde con seriedad. Si tú lo dices.

Ideal. - ¿Qué ocurre? Este responde mientras camina y observaba la ciudad.

¿Cómo deberíamos presentarnos frente la máxima autoridad? – No estoy muy seguro.

Sin darse cuenta unos guardias que revisaban a los viajeros y ciudadanos que salían y llegaban los vieron algo sospechosos ya que ambos se cubrían con las capuchas de sus gabardinas que no permitía ver sus rostros.

¡Oigan ustedes dos, no se muevan de donde están! Grito uno de los guardias dando la orden de rodearlos.

¡Esperen que hacen! Grita Ideal algo sorprendido, sin darse cuenta uno de los guardias agarra del brazo a Verdad y el instinto de protección de Ideal se activa para sacar su espada y amenazar de muerte al pobre soldado que se había atrevido a intentar herir a su amigo.

¡Ideal, baja tu espada ahora mismo! Ordena rápidamente para que no lastimara a nadie.

¿¡Pero Verdad él quería…!? Miro a Verdad a los ojos y con eso entendió el mensaje, guardo su espada y levanto las manos en redición; Verdad hizo lo mismo y ambos fueron llevados al edificio del centro.

El jefe de los guardias que los detuvieron los metió a una habitación donde se les quito todas sus armas, y les empezó hacer unas preguntas.

¿Quiénes son, y que piensan hacer aquí? Pero antes les ordeno que se quiten las capuchas y no hagan movimientos bruscos. Verdad no dijo palabra alguna e Ideal respondió –Yo no obedezco ordenes de un simple humano.

El guardia no lo tomo muy bien, así que ordeno a sus subordinados que les quitaran las capuchas, se sorprendió de la apariencia del más joven y recordó las palabras del mayor, se dio cuenta esos dos no eran personas comunes.

Antes que pudiera decir algo uno se los soldados que se encontraba fuera de la habitación le avisa que el Rey quiere ver a los sujetos que este había detenido, De mala gana obedeció la orden de su majestad y llevo a Verdad e Ideal a la sala del trono no antes sin que un buen grupo de guardias los escoltaran por si intentaban huir.

Verdad solo pensaba si era la oportunidad perfecta para decirles a que vinieron a la ciudad, mientras Ideal se mostraba tranquilo le preocupaba lo que podía llegar a pasar en el peor de los casos y si tendría que hacer alguna locura por la seguridad de su amigo.

El joven Rey había escuchado por uno de los guardias que detuvieron a los sospechosos y ordeno que los trajeran a que explicaran su propósito y averiguar si no tenían malas intenciones ya que no iba a arriesgarse en alguien atacara su ciudad, es lo que pensaba cuando vio llegar a sus guardias con los detenidos.

Los guardias mostraron su respeto al inclinarse un poco y al ver que ninguno de los dos lo había hecho, jalaron de las cuerdas que los sujetaban para que lo hicieran, pero no ninguno dijo nada; Aun así, el soberano del lugar solo les pidió que respondieran dos preguntas:

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cuál es la razón por la que están aquí?, Ideal no sabía si debía decir algo, pero antes de decir algo Verdad se le adelanto – Somos viajeros que enseñamos algo que nosotros conocemos como alquimia, pero no podemos decirle nuestros nombres si los guardias nos siguen creyendo un peligro que no somos.

El joven monarca no sabía si acatar la petición del chico de cabellos blancos y arriesgarse de un posible ataque más sin embargo algo le decía que podía confiar en nada malo pudiera suceder; Por lo que ordeno que los liberaran y solo se quedaran el capitán de la guardia.

Todos obedecieron y se retiraron. – ¿Ahora si puedes responder mi pregunta?

Verdad no había dejado de pensar de camino a la sala del trono si arriesgarse a decir sus identidades o que los tomaran como posibles enemigos, aun así, decidió decirlo.

-Mi nombre es Verdad y él es mi guardia Ideal, no tenemos pensado cometer alguna maldad en su ciudad, como dije antas solo enseñamos la alquimia y sus usos en ayudar a la gente.

-Soy Ideal y así como explico Verdad no tratamos de afectar negativamente a nadie y no me lo tome a mal pero no obedezco ordenes de nadie más que de él.

¡Muéstrele más respeto al Rey! Le reprendió el único guardia en la sala, mas sin embargo parecía algo comprensivo.

¿Pueden ustedes dos a que exactamente es la alquimia y por qué se llaman así?

-La alquimia es la ciencia del entendimiento, la descomposición y reconstrucción de la materia, y El hombre no puede obtener nada sin dar algo a cambio, para crear algo de igual valor debe perderse, esa es la equivalencia de intercambio. Pero solo Ideal y yo somos capaces de crear algo sin necesidad de la equivalencia de intercambio y transmutar sin un circulo.

Pero es decisión suya si quiere permitirnos que las fomentemos en Xerxes. Y lo que respecta a nuestros nombres no represento La Verdad e Ideal yo se lo di.

Supongo que habría problema de que lo hicieran, pero para que yo lo permita tendrán que enseñarme todo lo que puedan. Le respondió el Rey a Verdad.

No habrá problema. Esta vez respondieron los dos.

Antes que alguno hablara Verdad quería dejar claro algo: Cuando usted y nosotros hablemos en privado nos puede llamar como Verdad e Ideal, pero en público llámenos Verdalis y Umbra.


	7. Capitulo 7: Inmortalidad

_Perdón por el retraso de una semana o mas no tuve Internet_ _ahora el capítulo 7_

**_Capítulo 7: Inmortalidad_**

Xerxes ha crecido tanto en territorio como en conocimiento alquímico y desde entonces mucha gente le tenía gran respeto a Verdalis y Umbra, como era de esperarse mucha gente iba y venía, pero para ellos no les preocupaba ese hecho más sin embargo al Rey si y ya no era tan joven como cuando los conoció por lo tanto los mando a llamar a que le respondieran sus dudas.

¿Para qué nos mandó a llamar majestad? –Pregunto Ideal al rey.

Los mande a llamar porque necesito que me digan cómo hacerme inmortal. –No te diremos. Ambos respondieron al unísono.

Disculpa, pero creo haber oído que no me ayudaran a ser inmortal.

-Tal y como escucho, pero no le daremos el secreto de la inmortalidad, ya que eso no es para los humanos, el que nosotros seamos "inmortales" no significa que le diremos como hacerlo después de todo los humanos viven menos de un siglo la mayoría. - Explico Verdad

¡LES ORDENO QUE ME DIGAN SU SECRETO, SE COMPROMETIERON CON ENSEÑARME TODO LO QUE SEPAN! Exigió el Rey que ahora si estaba furioso.

Si, hasta ahora le hemos enseñado gran parte de lo que conocemos, pero esto es lo único que no le diremos, lo siento, pero nos retiramos. Verdad se empezaba ir e Ideal lo seguía, sin embargo, solo Ideal logro escuchar la amenaza del rey. "Ya verán, esto no se queda así"

 _Perdón por hacerlo tan corto, pero me centre más en la parte mas importante. El siguiente_ _capítulo 8: Pasaron cuatro siglos y le sigo siendo leal_ _._


	8. Capitulo 8:

\- ¡Verdad, no!

\- ¡AYÚDAME, NO PERMITAS QUE SEPAN MAS DE NOSOTROS DESTRUYE NUESTRA INVESTIGACIÓN!

¡VERDAD! -En ese instante Ideal despierta de la pesadilla que por cuatro siglos lo a atormentado.

No te preocupes no dejare de encontrar la manera de que vuelvas y la criatura que destruyo Xerxes pagara lo que hizo. Sacando de su funda la espada de color blanco del mango que esta misma fue transmutada por Verdad por lo que la hacía irreemplazable. Se estiro un poco, desde donde estaba veía toda ciudad central la mayor parte de las veces intentaba evitar todo contacto con los ciudadanos y mantener un bajo perfil.

Devolvió a su funda la espada y se transformó en su forma de águila color de plumaje completamente negro con el ojo derecho de color carmesí y el otro de negro,voló para seguir a la persona que tal vez sabría cómo ayudarlo y había seguido por un 1 año cuando escucho rumores de un niño con automail acompañado por un hombre en armadura. Este se dirigía a la estación de trenes de central.

En otro lado después del ataque de cicatriz y el encuentro con el doctor Marcoh…

¿Soy yo o esa ave nos ha estado siguiendo desde que salimos de Central? Le preguntaba Armstrong a Ed mientras mira la ventana.

No lo creo puede que sea uno diferente, además porque nos estaría siguiendo. Le respondió restándole importancia y centrarse en reparar su brazo, Armstrong decidió también ignorarlo y volver a su libro.

Ya en la estación de Resembool Ideal aun en su forma de águila se posó en una de las ramas de los arboles más cercanos a la estación y seguía observando esperando el momento oportuno para pedirle su ayuda o tener que salvarlo si no había nadie cerca.

Tres días después…

A medio día Edward ya tenía de nuevo su automail al haber sido reparado por Winry y Al de ser reparado de su armadura, más sin embargo le molestaba el hecho de que el ave que el menor le había comentado no se iba de donde se la pasaba horas observando. Ya harto de la situación salió al patio cerca del árbol donde estaba el ave.

\- ¡Envidia ven aquí y pelea antes que te obligue a bajar!

\- ¿¡A quien llamas Envidia no soy uno de esos malditos y horribles homúnculos!? Decía mientras se transformaba en su forma humana mientras mantenía su capucha sin que se viera su rostro frente al árbol donde le grito y se ponía enfrente de Ed.

\- ¿¡Hermano que sucede!?

-Está vacío ¿no es cierto? Le preguntaba al mayor de los hermanos solo para que este de repente intentara atacarlo en su momento de descuido.

Ed atacaba sin parar hasta que en el momento en que Ideal esquivo la cuchilla y con la mano izquierda sujetaba su brazo automail y con el otro desvainaba su espada lo amenazaba por el cuello. Ed se intentó resistir hasta que el hablo:

\- ¡Escucha no vengo aquí a pelear, te seguí porque tu hiciste una transmutación humana significa que tú has visto La Verdad!

-…. Ed se quedó sorprendido que no solo supiera que su hermano fuera una armadura si no también que sabía que los dos habían roto el tabú de la alquimia.

Ideal soltó a Ed para poder de manera pacífica con él.

-Necesito que me ayudes en algo muy importante.

\- ¿¡Piensas que soy muy idiota para hacer lo mismo otra vez!?

-No te estoy pidiendo que revivas a alguien o que hagas la transmutación solo necesito que tú me ayudes a encontrar una forma de volver a ese lugar sin sacrificar a otros.

\- ¡Porque habría de ayudarte quien sabe si nos estas diciendo la verdad! Decia de manera acusadora.

\- ¡Hermano tranquilo no creo que quiera hacer algo malo!

\- ¡No le ayudare en nada hasta que se muestre como se debe, confió en personas que ocultan su rostro!

-Bien si eso te satisface lo hare. Ideal se quita la capucha para dejar de nuevo a Ed y Al muy sorprendidos.


	9. cap 9

**_Capítulo 9: Otro coronel inútil en el equipo de Mustang_**

\- ¿¡Po-Porque te pareces al coronel!? Gritan exaltados tanto Edward como Alfonse.

\- ¿Eh? Ideal si de por si estaba confundido de los humanos, más cuando se sorprenden de cosas que ni él entiende. "Nota metal: Los humanos se sorprenden de la mayoría de las cosas que no son en sus estándares "normales".

\- ¿¡CORONEL ACASO ES UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO!?

\- ¡PEQUEÑO IDIOTA NO SE DE QUIEN ME HABLAS MI NOMBRE ES UMBRA!

\- ¡A QUIEN DICES ENANO MICROOSCOPICO QUE NI LO VES NI CON MILES DE LUPAS! Le exclama Ed en un intento desenfrenado de darle una paliza, pero Al se lo impide.

-…El no dijo eso… Le comenta Al para calmarlo.

\- ¡Mira no se dé a quien te refieres, así que solo quiero saber si vas a ayudarme o no!

-No lo sé ¿cómo puedo saber si eres de confianza?

-De ser como esos homúnculos te habría atacado en cuanto pude. Además, mi presencia te beneficia si otra vez no cuentas con tu alquimia puedo ser de gran ayuda no solo cuento con alquimia si no también con esgrima y un poco de alkahestria, ambos terminamos ganando.

-Hermano él tiene razón.

\- ¿¡Cómo puedes darle a él la razón si no conocemos, en especial si yo soy tu hermano mayor!?

-Le doy la razón porque si cicatriz logro vencernos en un instante y el logro inmovilizarte en un par de segundos eso nos daría la ventaja si nos lo volvemos a encontrar. Ed le iba a refutar, pero él tenía todo a favor.

-Bien dime que es exactamente lo que quieres, pero tendrás que hacerlo en cuanto estemos en camino a ciudad central. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si. Este solo sonrió de lado como si de un juego se tratase.

A la mañana siguiente Ed y Al junto con el mayor Armstrong fueron a la estación de Resembool, ahí Umbra los esperaba recargado en una de las paredes de la estación con lo que parecía un uniforme de los militares, pero todo de negro tanto los guantes como gabardina que este tenía y cubría la cara con la capucha.

Los cuatro subieron al tren y se iban a sentar en uno de los asientos cercanos cuando Umbra les dijo que lo siguieran hasta uno de los vagones privados para poder hablar sin que otros escucharan su conversación.

-La explicación que tú quieres no es fácil de entender por lo tanto seré directo: La razón por la que te he seguido por tanto tiempo es porque al lograr atravesar la Puerta con vida, tienes la habilidad de usar alquimia sin un circulo de transmutación, lo que nos lleva, a que tú me ayudes a volver a ese lugar para poder recuperar a mi amigo que fue usado como sacrificio en la transmutación hace 4 siglos sin tener que usar ningún tipo de pago a cambio, en el trascurso que pase desde ahora te brindare protección y ayuda en tu investigación para recuperar el cuerpo de tu Hermano.

\- ¿¡Espera cuatro siglos, eso no puede ser posible porque si lo fuera tú y el serian inmortales!? Le dice Ed incrédulo.

\- ¡Eso no es puede ser! ¿¡acaso tu haz logrado hacer una piedra filosofal!?

-Por supuesto que no, todo alquimista sabe los riesgos y no por nada la mayoría enloquece o muere en su búsqueda, además para recuperar su cuerpo nunca dije que la usaríamos, para eso primero que ustedes cumplan su parte del acuerdo ya que lamentablemente yo no tengo el permiso de mi amigo para hacer la transmutación sin salir perjudicado.

-Entonces eso significa que podemos recuperar el cuerpo de Al sin usar la piedra. Ed ahora si estaba convencido que tenerlo cerca si fue al final buena idea.

-No quiero ser un poco entrometido, pero crees que puedas explicarnos como puedes estar vivo si dices que has vivido más de un siglo. Dices que sabes de nosotros incluso de no tengo un cuerpo, así que ¿puedes decirnos sobre ti y lo que exactamente sucedió? Le pregunto Alfonse, aun después de todo si iban a viajar juntos tendrían que saber sus razones.

-…. No quiero recordar lo que sucedió aquella noche, así que lo siento, pero no, si quieren puedo responder otras de sus preguntas. Les insistió ya que realmente no quería recordar lo que le había sucedido a Verdad.

\- ¿Qué te sucedió en el ojo? Esperando que por lo menos le respondiera Umbra a Ed.

-Jejeje, realmente no pensé que tardarías en preguntármelo, en realidad no lo perdí solo que no son ambos del mismo color y la pupila tampoco lo es, además en ese tiempo era mal visto; no sé si actualmente lo ven como de mal augurio.

\- ¿¡Podemos verlo!? Decían ambos hermanos emocionados y curiosos.

Umbra no se esperó esa petición, pero una cosa si sabía era que, si era fiel a su palabra, así que se quitó el parche que le cubría para dejar al descubierto su ojo carmesí de pupila alargada como los de un felino. Los dos se sorprendieron mucho al verlo mientras que Umbra se volvía a colocar el parche de nuevo en su lugar, Armstrong leía su libro, pero escuchaba la conversación para no perder detalle si llegase a mentir.

En el camino Ed y Al le hicieron preguntas de todo tipo del porque se parecía a cierta persona que ambos conocían, su uniforme militar, entre otras cosas que los hicieron pasar

el rato hasta camino a Ciudad Central. También en el camino descubrieron que era el primer viaje en tren de Ideal o Umbra.

Al llegar a central antes de ir al hotel donde se hospedaban tenían que avisar a cierta persona que Ed no quería encontrarse…

-Hermano sabes que tienes que ir a reportarte en la oficina del coronel, si no la teniente nos buscara en nuestra habitación.

-De acuerdo, de todos modos, tenemos que ponerlo al tanto de Umbra. Le comento mientras señalaba a Umbra.

No creo que sea muy buena idea pasearlo por toda la ciudad y oficinas con el parecido que tienen, puede ocasionar un ataque y no sería muy agradable. Advirtió Armstrong a Ed y Al.

-Él tiene razón si dicen que me parezco a alguien de los militares y me aparezco así, sería muy peligroso. En especial para mí.

-Creo que tengo una idea. Comento Ed con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando hacia su hermano.

Alfonse solo podía presentir que no podría acabar bien.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hermano seguro que esto es una buena idea.

-Claro que sí, ¿acaso dudas de mis ideas?

-….

-Mejor no digas nada y actúa normal. susurro mientras subían las escaleras del edificio.

\- ¿Enserio tengo que estar aquí metido, es demasiado estrecho, muy apenas puedo respirar? Decía Umbra mientras intentaba acomodarse dentro de la armadura.

-Umbra si sigues haciendo ruido te van a descubrir.

-Nota mental:" No hacer caso a los planes de un niño y menos si este es el enano de Edward"

Ambos hermanos siguieron por todas las oficinas hasta llegar a la del coronel, al entrar se encuentran con todo el equipo de Mustang…

-Acero, me sorprende que vengas a mi oficina el mismo día que llegas a central y sigues igual de bajito. Dice de manera burlona.

\- ¡A QUIEN LLAMA INSECTO QUE PUEDES PISAR CON LA BOTA! No logro golpearlo solo porque Alfonse lo sujetaba de la gabardina.

-Hermano compórtate, lo siento ya saben que no le gusta que le digan sobre su altura.

-Parece que tienes de nuevo tu automail, pero no puedes seguir arriesgándote a pelear de esa manera.

Antes de que Edward pudiera responder se escucha ruidos dentro de la armadura de Al nadie se movió hasta que Roy le pide a Al que habrá su armadura…

\- ¡Coronel Al solo debe tener otro de sus gatos, Alfonse cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no traigas gatos callejeros dentro de ti! Intento convencer Ed con nerviosismo, pero no lo convenció.

-Alfonse déjame ver lo que hay dentro de tu armadura. Ordeno de manera autoritaria.

-Enserio no tengo nada dentro….

\- ¡YA DEJENME SALIR, ¡NO PUEDO RESPIRAR, ALFONSE DEJAME SALIR! Umbra se movió tanto que logró zafar lo que sujetaba el pecho de la armadura para terminar con la cara estampada en el suelo.

-Adiós a la explicación a todo. Comento decepcionado Ed.

\- ¡ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE HAGO CASO EN ALGUNO DE TUS PLANES!

No se dio cuenta que todos lo observaban hasta que ambos hermanos le señalaban hacia atrás.

\- ¿¡Quién demonios eres!? Exigió Roy por el gran parentesco que había entre ellos y también amenazándolo con sus guantes que tenía antes puestos.

\- ¡Podemos darle una explicación! Al intentando amenar la situación.

-Ya entiendo a lo que se referían de parentesco lo único que nos diferencia es que él no tiene que cubrir su ojo.

-De nuevo te lo repito ¿quién eres?

-Soy el Guardián de La Verdad, aquel que tiene el máximo uso de la alquimia antigua. Pero actualmente compañero de viaje de tu subordinado.

Perdon por el error no se que pasa en el siguente capitulo: **En la batalla la alquimia no lo es todo.**


End file.
